


An Impromptu Meeting of the Justice League

by Winchester_Bones



Series: The Holidays [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Batman!Jensen, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nerd!Jared, Nipple Piercings, Romance, Superman!Jared, adorable!Jared, adorable!Jensen, nerd!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have plans for Halloween, until Jensen has to stay late at work. Jared takes it upon himself to ensure that his fiancé still has the best holiday possible.</p>
<p>Sequel to Of Love and Gummy Worms, though it doesn't have to be read first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impromptu Meeting of the Justice League

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the boys. I'm just borrowing for my own enjoyment.

Laying down the bag of frosting, Jared licked a finger as he stepped back to survey his work. Tapping the pad of his pointer finger on his chin, he stared at the orange frosted cupcakes for a moment before turning quickly to head to the walk-in pantry. Rummaging around on the top shelf, which Jensen claimed was stupid, because even he couldn’t really see what was up there. Jared let out a triumphant laugh as his hand closed around a bottle of black sprinkles shaped like bats. Untwisting the cap, he sauntered back to the kitchen island, his hips moving in time to the music that was playing across the speaker wired in the corner. Jared found himself striking a pose as he sang along with the music. “They did the mash! They did the monster mash!”

Bending over, Jared carefully added several bat sprinkles to each cupcake, smiling in satisfaction. The cupcakes would be perfect for the party that Jared’s best friend Chad and his girlfriend Sophia were throwing later that night. Jared laughed as he thought about the costumes that he had picked out for him and Jensen. The costumes that were washed, ironed, and hanging in their closet, ready for the evening’s festivities.

Any person who knew Jared would be the first to admit that he was a man who loved all holidays. However, when it came to Halloween, Jared had to confess that his fiancé may be a tad bit more obsessed than he was. That was probably the reason that Jared had found himself being dragged to every haunted attraction in a hundred mile radius in the last month. And the reason that he had spent the last two weekends covered in fake blood and gore, working the haunted trail in their own town, as Jensen had played the maniacal doctor, intent on harvesting his organs for his own pleasure. Their house had been lavishly decorated with scary lights and signs, and their carved pumpkins sat on top of the steps leading down from their front door; Jensen’s pumpkin showing the perfect likeness of Dracula, Jared’s of a dinosaur. The couple had also spent each night of the last week cuddled on the couch while a different slasher flick played on their big screen. And if Jared pretended to be a little scared just to have the excuse to hide in Jensen’s neck, well who could blame him? He was only human after all. 

If someone had told Jared that, three years ago, he would be as deliriously happy as he was now, he would have laughed in their face. Back then, he had been fresh out of college, volunteering at an animal shelter as he tried to figure out what to do with his life. Everything had changed when he had met Jensen, who had been working in a coffee shop that Jared had frequented. The tall man with the bow legs and witty attitude had instantly caught Jared’s attention and the two had soon started dating. Throughout two years, Jared accepting a full time job and the manager position at the animal shelter, and Jensen becoming a civil and criminal lawyer for a firm in town, their relationship had lasted and only grown stronger. On Valentine’s Day of this year, Jensen had popped the magical question, and Jared now looked forward to spending every day of the rest of his life with his best friend by his side. 

With the accepted proposal, and Jensen making partner at his firm, the boys had decided that a newer, bigger place was needed, and they had started searching real estate and property ads. After several months of looking, they had decided on a medium-sized ranch style home in the country. The four bedroom, three bathroom house came with ten sprawling acres and a large yard. Jensen had taken one look at all of their newly acquired land and had quickly decided that pets were going to be a necessity. Which was why, one week after their names had been signed to the deed of the home, the boys had found themselves at Jared’s animal shelter. After several hours, they had returned home with two new puppies, Harley, a Mastiff cross, and Sadie, a German Shepard cross. A month later, Jensen had come home from work with a calico kitten tucked into his jacket pocket. When Jared had moved to ask, Jensen had only said that the kitten had been found at work, her name was Ethel, and she was moving in. He had then kissed Jared on the cheek and had continued on to make supper as if nothing had happened. 

It was Ethel who now drew Jared out of his musings. The bell on her collar jingled as she jumped up onto the counter. Jared moved to quickly grab her before the small kitten could face plant into the fresh cupcakes. “Ethel, no!” Picking the kitten up, Jared cradled her in one of his large hands as the other one came up, his fingers idly scratching at her stomach. “You need to be more careful, Ethy. You’re as clumsy as me, and I wasn’t even the one who brought you home.” Placing the kitten down next to the slumbering dogs on the floor, Jared laughed as she waddled her way over to them, sniffing daintily before turning a couple of circles and curling up beside Sadie’s snout. 

Jared moved back to the island, beginning to pack the cupcakes into a white cardboard box. Filling the box, he carefully closed the lid before tying a black and orange entwined ribbon around the box. He was pulled from his crafts when he heard The Eagles’ “Seven Bridges Road” blaring from the counter where his cell phone sat. He grabbed the phone, a smile already on his face before he pressed the green answer button. “Hello there, Handsome.” 

A soft chuckle answered from the other end of the line. “Hey, Jay. How’s your day going so far?”

Jared smiled, images of Jensen at his desk, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, his reading glasses perched on the end of his nose. He shook his head, clearing his throat. “It’s been good. I only did a half day at the shelter. Then I came home and made cupcakes for the party tonight.” Jared stopped, his pacing bringing him in front of the box. “Do you think cupcakes are okay for tonight, Jen? Do they seem too girly? Does anybody even bring cupcakes anymore?”

Jensen laughed softly. “Jay, I think people still bring cupcakes. And I love your cupcakes, girly or not.” There was a pause, and Jared could almost hear Jensen running his hand down the side of his face. “But Jay, about the party-“

“What’s wrong Jen? Is something wrong? You sound kind of distressed. What can I do?”

Jared heard Jensen huff out a sigh across the phone. “I’m sorry, Jay. I know how much you wanted to spend tonight together at the party, but something has come up at work. I’m not sure what time I will get out of here tonight.”

Jared sighed, his voice cracking slightly. “But what about our costumes, Jen? I know how excited you were to-“

“I know Jay. And I’m sorry, babe. Trust me. If this wasn’t that important, I would leave. But, I just need you to understand.” Jensen let out a breath, and Jared could see him pinching the bridges of his nose. 

“No, it’s okay, Jen. I understand. Don’t worry.” Jared ran a hand over his forehead, pushing his hair off his face. “And I’m not mad at you or anything. And we can always stop by the party later.” After being ensured that Jensen would have something to eat for supper, and making him promise to call if things got to be too much, Jared hung up the phone after they exchanged words of love. Placing his cell back on the counter, Jared pushed up his sleeves to wash the dishes he had used while baking. After they all rested in the drying rack, Jared turned, facing the animals. “Well, kids. Looks like it’s just us. What ever shall we do?”

s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;

Jensen leaned back in his office chair, his eyes resting on the photo of him and Jared that sat framed on his desk. The picture had been taken several months earlier, after they were newly engaged. Jensen’s best friend Chris had been in town performing a gig with his band, and Jensen had dragged Jared to the small, dimly lit bar. Chris’s girlfriend, Alona had taken the picture of the two, Jared standing behind Jensen, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, his head lowered as he had been whispering in Jensen’s ear at the time. Jensen shivered as he remembered that night, and how it had felt to have Jared quietly sing the words into his ear as the band performed on stage. To the left of that photo, sat another frame, this one holding a more recent picture of him and Jared. They were sitting on the floor in front of the fire place in their new home, both of the puppies prancing around them, smiles evident on all of their faces. As Jensen’s eyes glanced over the photos, they also moved to the newest addition to his desk; a note he had found in his messenger bag when he had reached in it earlier for a case file. His smile widened as he re-read the post-it. 

Jen, 

What do you call a Halloween boner? Petrified wood! 

Happy Halloween! Love you to the moon and back!

Love, Jay 

Jensen snorted at the joke, his chin propped in his hand, the fingers of his other hand brushing over the note. A feeling of guilt worked its way through his system, as he thought about how much Jared had been looking forward to going to Chad and Sophia’s Halloween party tonight. To be perfectly honest, he had really been looking forward to it as well. Halloween was, without a doubt, one of his favorite times of the year. Jensen loved all of the scary stories, the haunted attractions, and the way Jared curled into him when they watched scary movies on their big screen. And he had been excited about their costumes this year.

However, when he had been getting ready to leave work this afternoon, Jensen’s paralegal, Tom, had stopped into his office with an emergency case. A young couple had been arrested for a domestic assault case, their six-year old son, Alec, being removed from the home for his own good. Tom had said that the kid needed a place to stay until Child Services could come and collect him. Seeing how Jensen was the youngest lawyer on staff, and had proven in the past to be good with kids, his office had been volunteered as a place for young Alec to stay while he waited. 

Pulling himself from his musings, Jensen stood up, his hand reaching for the duffel bag that he kept behind his desk. He was often included when cases involved kids, and he hated for them to see him in stuffy suits and ties. He always kept a spare change of his more casual clothes in his office, and it was those that he reached for now. Slinging the bag on top of his desk, Jensen quickly shuffled out of his suit coat and began unbuttoning his light blue dress shirt. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out a worn, black t-shirt. Before sliding the shirt on, he grazed his hands down his chest, the fingers of one hand stopping to gently tweak at the silver hoop that passed through his right nipple. The piercing had been a gift for Jared on his last birthday, and the slightest touch to the silver metal caused a shiver to run down Jensen’s spine and an ambush of memories to attack his mind. Shaking his head to clear it, Jensen pulled the shirt over his head before grabbing a green and black flannel out of the bag and shrugging his arms into it. Unbuckling his belt, Jensen kicked out of his dress pants, shoving them to the side before pulling on a pair of faded jeans that had a tear in one of the knees. Sliding his feet into his favorite pair of old sneakers, Jensen grabbed the pieces of his suit, hanging them on the hanger that was attached to the back of his office door. 

Grabbing a cup of coffee from the machine that sat in the corner of his office, Jensen had barely situated himself behind his desk when there was a hesitant knock on his door. “It’s open,” he called out, not surprised when Tom’s head poked around the edge of the frame. 

“Kid’s here, boss. Do you want me to send him in or do you want to go down to the lobby and get him yourself?”

Jensen stood up, stretching his arms out above his head. “I’ll go and get him myself. Thanks though, Tommy.” Tom nodded his head and smiled before moving out the door. As Jensen walked through the door and across the hall, he stopped, noticing Tom was still bent over at his desk. “Don’t you have any plans tonight? It’s Friday. And Halloween.”

Tom looked up, a sheepish grin on his face. “Well, I did. But I thought with the kid coming, maybe you would want me to hang around? In case you need something?”

Jensen laughed. “Such an overachiever, Tommy. I appreciate the sentiment, but there’s no reason that both of us should have to give up our Friday nights for work. You can take off, go have a few shots for me.”

Tom looked as if he couldn’t decide if he should leave or not. “Are you sure, boss? I can always stay, it’s really not that big of a-“

“Tom, if you don’t quit working for the day, I will toss you out on your ass.” 

Tom stood with a chuckle and saluted in Jensen’s direction. “Yes, Sir!” Grabbing his bag and coat off of the back of his chair, Tom moved around Jensen. “Call me if you need anything, though. And promise me you won’t stay here all night.”

Jensen made a shooing motion with his hands. “Everything will be fine, Tommy. Good lord, you’re starting to sound like Jared.”

Tom laughed. “See you Monday morning, boss.”

As Jensen rode the elevator downstairs to the lobby, he let his thoughts wander to the current case. It was always hard for him to see young, innocent kids caught in the crossfires of these types of situations. Just by looking at the picture of Alec that he had been provided, he could already tell that this kid was gonna pull at his heart strings. As the doors opened, Jensen took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, something Jared said he always did when he was nervous or tired. Making his way out into the lobby, Jensen spotted Sandy, the social worker who often worked on cases for their firm. Next to Sandy, huddled in a chair, was a small figure, completely folded in on itself. As Jensen started in their direction, Sandy noticed him and stood up. Her small, hurried footsteps easily meeting him halfway, effectively bringing her out of hearing distance of the small boy.

“Hey Sands.” Jensen smiled, giving her a quick hug. “We have got to stop meeting like this.”

Sandy laughed quietly, standing on her tiptoes to give Jensen a quick peck on the cheek. “I agree. Wouldn’t this relationship be better suited to a couple of drinks in a nice restaurant?”

“Then you would have to compete with my fiancé. Remember him? Real tall? Gives hugs that squeeze you to death?”

“God forbid I get squeezed to death by the big, friendly giant.” Stepping back from Jensen, Sandy pushed her glasses back up on her face, her smile faltering slightly. “I hope you’re ready for this one, Jen.”

Glancing quickly at the boy, Jensen nodded. “What have you got for me tonight?”

“Daddy smacked around Mommy. Didn’t realize little Alec was in the room the entire time. Mom’s in the clinic getting checked out. Dad’s sitting tight down in county lock-up. Kid’s more than a bit shaken up. Didn’t say one word the entire ride over here.” Sandy reached out, her hand resting on Jensen’s shoulder. “Though, if anyone can get through to him, it’s you.” 

“You’re unwavering confidence in me is flattering.”

The two began to walk over to the chair where the child sat, huddled in on himself. “Well, when it comes to kids, your track record is pretty spot on.” Sandy leaned down to eye level with the young boy. “Alec? This is Jensen. He’s gonna hang out with you for a while. Don’t let his dorky jokes fool you. He’s actually a pretty cool guy.”

Jensen looked up from where he had been pretending to tie his shoe, also putting himself at eye level with the boy. “Hey, Alec.” He started speaking in a soft tone. He stuck his tongue out in Sandy’s direction. “I’m here to save you from this crazy girl. I’m glad to see you’re still standing, Dude. Sandy can be kind of wild.” 

Small, wide eyes opened slightly and Jensen caught a glimpse of bright blue behind the protective shirt sleeve. Holding out his hand slightly, Jensen offered an encouraging smile. “So, shall we have some guy time? I’ve got a basketball hoop in my office that’s just begging to be played with.” 

There was a slight pause while Alec stared with wide eyes at both Sandy and Jensen. He shifted slightly before getting up carefully, glancing at the offered hand, but not taking it. Holding his Batman backpack tightly to his chest, Alec nodded slowly before walking the couple of steps over to Jensen. Jensen smiled before turning to Sandy. “I’ll take it from here, you call me when you get things figured out. See what we’re going to do with the kid.”

She smiled and nodded before grabbing her coat. She leaned down in front of Alec one last time. “Jensen’s a good guy, Alec. He’s gonna take good care of you, and I’ll be back after a while.” She stood up, shooting Jensen a glance. “And Jensen, don’t be lame. Let the kid shoot some hoops. And don’t make him eat his vegetables.” With that, she turned, her heels clacking on the stone floor as she walked across the lobby and out the door. 

Jensen glanced down at Alec. “Let’s take the elevator up to my office, okay?” At Alec’s careful nod, Jensen led the way over to the elevators. Once they were safely inside of one, he turned to the small boy. “Do you think you could handle pushing the button? I don’t want anyone to know, but sometimes I get a little scared and I can’t push the button the right way.” 

Alec looked at him closely. After several moments he nodded slightly and his little hand came up to the wall of buttons, hovering over the rows. Jensen smiled. “The tenth floor.” When Alec’s little finger pushed the button firmly, Jensen heaved a huge sigh of relief. “Thanks, Man.” He wiped his hand across his forehead. “Ya saved me there. I owe ya one.”

Jensen smiled as he noticed the corners of Alec’s mouth begin to turn upwards. When the doors opened on the tenth floor, he let Alec step out of the elevator before following him and leading him down the hall toward his office. As he opened the door, he stepped aside, allowing Alec to enter the room before him. The boy stood on the ledge of the door frame, peering inside quietly before he turned. “Mr. Jensen?”

The voice was so soft-spoken, Jensen barely heard the murmured words. Turning at the quiet noise, he leaned down by Alec. “What’s up, buddy?”

Alec looked down at his feet, shuffling them in place. “We don’t have to eat vegetables, do we? Because I really don’t like them.”

Jensen smiled, before making a face. “Finally! A guy on the same page as me! No way, dude. Vegetables are gross!”

The little boy’s face lit up in a huge smile and he let Jensen place a hand on his shoulder and steer him inside the office.

s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;

Jensen leaned back from his desk, watching as Alec slept on the couch in his office, his feet curled up and tucked underneath his small legs. As he slept, the worry and sadness left the boy’s face, which Jensen was glad to see. No one of that age should have their innocence taken away from them, and Jensen felt his heart break a little as the boy let out a small whimper. 

After they had made it back to Jensen’s office, Alec had been excited to see the small basketball hoop that was attached to the back of the office door. At the boy’s questioning glance, Jensen had pulled a small nerf basketball out from one of the drawers in his desk. With a grin, he tossed it to Alec, a smile widening on the boy’s face as he caught it with both hands. ‘Go ahead, you won’t break anything,’ Jensen had told him. Alec had proceeded to play basketball, spending the next hour throwing the ball at the hoop and chasing it around the office, Jensen joining him every once and a while. Jensen had ordered chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese from the small diner down the street, and the two had eaten supper while huddled on the couch, watching Ice Age on Jensen’s iPad and drinking root beer. After supper, Alec had curled up, his head resting underneath Jensen’s arm. When Jensen had felt the small boy drift off, he had situated him on the couch, covering him with the blanket that Jared always insisted he kept in the car. 

Jensen startled from his thoughts as he heard his cell phone vibrate on the desk. Grabbing it before the noise could wake Alec, he swiped his finger across the screen, unlocking it to a text message from Jared. 

‘You realize how much I love that green flannel?’

Jensen smiled before looking up, glancing around the room confusingly before returning to his phone. 

‘Do you make a habit of spying on people?’

His phone vibrated back with a rapid-fire response. 

‘Superman doesn’t need to spy. He knows everything.’

Glancing up, Jensen felt his mouth drop open at the sight before him. The door to his office was clear glass, and through the large pane, he could see Jared. In his full Halloween costume. The dark blue of the skin-tight suit stuck to Jared’s arms, accentuating the muscles there. As Jensen’s eyes traveled down Jared’s body, he felt a tinge of red cover his cheeks as he could imagine the bulge rising out of the red spandex shorts that covered the bottom of the suit. A bright red “S” splashed out boldly across Jared’s broad chest, and he had slicked his hair back so it tucked nicely behind his ears. The costume was perfect, right down to the bright red Converse sneakers that Jared wore on his large feet. He had once said that he was Jensen’s Superman, and with the sight before him, Jensen couldn’t agree more. 

Jensen rose from his desk, quickly and quietly making his way across the room. As Jared saw him approach, he stepped back from the door, his hand raised in greeting, a large grin on his face. Moving through the door, Jensen pulled it shut behind him, tensing briefly at the quiet click behind him. Glancing in at Alec quick, Jensen turned to face his fiancé; Superman. “Jared? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like Clark Kent?”

Jared smiled. “Dude! I’m Superman. Not Clark Kent.” He let out an exasperated sigh. “And you call yourself a nerd. Besides, you left me all alone on Halloween. What did you honestly think was going to happen?” Jared paused in his rant, holding up a rather large bag of candy. “And guess what? That old lady that works down in your lobby gave me an entire bag of candy. She said my costume is the best she has seen so far tonight.” 

Jensen huffed. “Well, have you seen the way your ass looks in that suit? Probably the best thing she’s seen all year.”

Jared let out a small chuckle and wrapped a hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, bringing him in for a kiss. He felt Jensen’ lips part under the pressure of his own, and his tongue snaked inside the caverns of Jensen’s mouth for a moment before he pulled back, licking his lips. 

Jensen smiled. “You taste like chocolate.” 

Laughing, Jared held up the bag of candy again, thrusting it into Jensen’s hands. “And you don’t. Fix it, please.”

Jensen rummaged through the bag of assorted candy, pulling out a Snickers bar. He glanced up at Jared’s blown out breath. “What?”

“You and your nuts.”

“Jay. There is nothing wrong with nuts.”

Jared took a step closer to Jensen, his finger trailing down the side of Jensen’s cheek. “God, I know that. I love them.”

Jensen took a step back, catching Jared’s hand in his own. “Jay, are you seriously trying to get into my pants on Halloween? In my office?”

“Was that an offer, Mr. Ackles?” Jared looped a finger through one of Jensen’s belt loops, tugging him closer. “Or should I say, Attorney Ackles?”

Jensen took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly through his mouth, his eyes closed. “You have no idea how badly I want that to happen.” He gestured to the door behind him. “But I happen to have a six-year old in my office who has seen enough damaging images today to last him for a while.”

Jared instantly pulled back, all trace of joking off of his face. He looked into Jensen’s office, taking in the sight of the small boy on the couch. “Jen? Is this why you had to stay late?”

Jensen sighed, pushing a hand back through his hair. “Yeah. Cops picked up the dad for domestic assault late this afternoon. From what I understand, Alec saw the whole thing.” 

“Jesus.” Jared blew out a breath, his arms coming up to pull Jensen into a hug. “How’s he doing?”

Jensen let himself be pulled into Jared’s warm embrace, his face burrowing into the curvature of his neck, breathing in a smell that was pure Jared. “It took him a while to open up, but he was doing much better before he fell asleep. Sandy went to check on his mom at the clinic downtown.” Jensen rubbed his eyes. “I was hoping she’d be back here pretty soon.”

Running his hand up and down Jensen’s back, Jared pressed his fingers into the tense muscles that he found there. “I’m sure she’ll be here as quick as she can. Sands would never keep you from celebrating Halloween. And just think, when we get home, there is a box of cupcakes we can share.”

Jensen nodded his head. “Mmm. That sounds real good right about now. You, me, the kids, cupcakes, and our bed.”

“Yes, but not all at the same time.”

Jensen snorted. “Well duh, Jay. Well maybe the cupcakes and our bed but obviously not the kids, you know how Harley gets with frosting-“ He was quickly cut off by the door opening. He turned to see Alec standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging open slightly. “Alec? Is everything ok buddy?”

The boy stood there, his gaze narrowed on Jared, his mouth still open. Jared offered him a smile in return and the boy’s mouth snapped shut, his cheeks red. He quickly hid himself behind Jensen’s legs, peeking out in Jared’s direction. “Mr. Jensen?”

Jensen turned, kneeling down so that he was at eye level with Alec, holding out his hand and smiling when the young boy took it in his own small grasp. “What is it, Alec?”

“I miss my Mommy.”

Jensen closed his eyes briefly, knowing that this had been coming. He smiled sadly at Jared before turning back to Alec. “I know buddy. Sandy went to check on her. Hopefully she’ll be back soon, and then maybe we can call her or something.”

His gaze still focused on Jared, Alec let out a breath before moving around Jensen. “Are you really Superman?”

Surprised at the words, it took a moment for Jensen to recover. When he realized what Alec he asked, he turned. “Alec, maybe you should go back-“

“Yes.” Jared answered effectively cutting off Jensen, who turned to look at him in surprise. “Jay?”

“No, it’s okay, Jensen. My identity was bound to become known at some point.” He moved forward, clapping his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “You did a good job protecting my secret, and I thank you for your service.” Kneeling down in front of Alec, Jared looked down shyly at the small boy. “You know my secret now, kid. It is very important that you keep this to yourself. The Justice League depends on it.”

Alec stood up straight. “I won’t tell a soul. Your secret’s safe with me. I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor, Mr. Superman?”

Jared smiled at the kid’s manners. “What can I do for a fine young lad like yourself?”

Alec’s small hands fisted together. “I know you’re probably busy, but if you have time, could you maybe check on my Mom? She’s always telling me stories about brave superheroes and how they always save the world. And I think that right now, maybe she needs a superhero of her own.” 

Feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes, Jensen turned away, brushing at his face with his hand. Taking a step to the side, he watched the rest of the exchange between this tiny boy with tear stains on his cheeks and his large fiancé. 

Jared felt the breath escape him at the boy’s request. Taking a moment to compose himself, he breathed deeply before speaking. “I will certainly watch over your mom, Alec. I could never be too busy for that task. But maybe you could help me out with that. Something tells me you have a little superhero inside of you. Maybe you could be there for your mom when I can’t be?”

Alec nodded his head and then threw himself into Jared’s arms, nearly knocking the taller man off of his knees. “Thank you, Mr. Superman.” 

Jared’s watery eyes met Jensen’s over the top of Alec’s head. Jared returned Jensen’s smile at the mouthed ‘Thank you’ sent his way. 

Hearing the elevator ping behind them, Jensen turned as the doors opened, revealing Sandy, who had her arms wrapped around a pretty young woman. As the woman stepped out of the elevator, her head lifted and her gaze brightened. “Alec?!”

The boy turned, ripping himself from Jared’s arms, his feet off and running across the floor. “Mommy!” He flew into the young woman’s arms, her face tucking into the top of his head as mother and son were reunited. Sandy walked over to Jensen and Jared, her gaze pausing only briefly on Jared’s attire. “Jensen. Superman.”

Jensen smiled and a chuckle escaped his mouth. “How did everything go, Sandy? Are they all set?” 

She nodded. “Yep. Mom is physically okay. Just a couple of bumps and bruises. Her about-to-be-ex-husband will be staying in jail. And these two are off to stay with Grandma for a while. Until mom can get back on her feet again.” She patted Jensen on the shoulder. “You saved the day.”

“Actually my big man here saved the day,” Jensen wrapped his arm around Jared’s waist. “Couldn’t have done it without him.” 

The mother stood up, holding Alec in her arms tightly. She nodded to the three of them. “Thank you. I can never repay you for what you have all done for me, and for Alec.” As she turned to leave, Alec wiggled out of her arms, running over to Jensen. 

“Thanks for everything Mr. Jensen. Sandy was right. You’re a pretty a cool dude.” He turned to Jared, who held out his hand for a high-five. “The guys at school are never gonna believe I actually got to meet Superman. I won’t tell anyone who you are.” 

Jared smiled. Noticing the little boy hugging his Batman backpack to his chest, he pulled Alec over to the side, out of ear shot of everyone else. “Alec, I want to tell you something. And because you are the bravest little dude I have ever met, I know I can trust you with this big secret.” At Alec’s solemn nod, he continued, gesturing in Jensen’s direction. “You know Mr. Jensen isn’t really Mr. Jensen.” At Alec’s confused look, Jared lowered his head, whispering the last part directly into the boy’s ear. “He only uses that as a disguise. The real Mr. Jensen is actually Batman.” 

Jared hid his smile as Alec took a step back, his mouth open, eyes turning to Jensen. There was a moment of hesitation before Alec sprinted toward Jensen, jumping onto him his small arms wrapped around his neck. Jensen barely had a second to react before he found himself smothered with a small boy. He shot a confused look at Jared, especially at Alec’s whispered words. “I’ll never tell anyone who you really are. I promise. You’re my hero, Mr. Jensen.”

Jensen hugged the kid tightly before setting him back down on the ground. “Take care of yourself, buddy. And your mom, okay?” He smiled as Alec ran back toward his mom, grabbing the hand that she offered to him. As the two made their way out the door, Jared moved closer to Jensen, an arm snaking around his waist to grab him tightly as Jensen leaned back, his head resting on Jared’s chest. Sandy turned as the elevator doors closed. “Well, another job well done. So, what have you boys got planned tonight?”

Glancing at the clock, Jensen sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “It’s late.”

“It’s 10:30, Grandpa.” Sandy punched Jensen on the shoulder. “It’s Halloween. Go out and do something. Celebrate the win we had tonight.”

Jared’s hand clenched around the back of Jensen’s neck, the fingers caressing the skin there. “Well, we had a party to go to, but I have a feeling if we went now, we would probably be the only sober ones there.” Stepping back, Jared’s eyes searched out Jensen’s as the other man let out a huge yawn. “Although, right now, I’m feeling like a good, bloody movie, some cold beers, and Jensen spread out on our couch would be better than any party.” 

Sandy shot a look at them, a grin turning up the corners of her mouth. “Mmm, you boys spread out on the couch.” Grabbing her coat, she turned toward the door. “Well, do not let me keep you from enjoying that, Superman. Jensen, I shall meet you on Monday morning. We can meet and finish the paperwork for this case. Your turn to bring the coffee.” With one final wave, Sandy was out the door, her heels clicking softly as she made her way down the hallway. 

Jensen made his way over to the desk, his hand resting on the edge of the polished, mahogany surface as he looked out the floor to ceiling window, his gaze taking in all of the lights of the city. Hearing the lock click on the door, he turned, seeing Jared sliding the dead bolt into place. Noticing Jensen’s questioning glance, Jared shrugged. “Don’t want to be interrupted by any rogue trick-or-treaters.” 

“And what, may I ask, would they be interrupting? I thought we were heading home? Something about you spreading me out on the couch?”

Jared made his way over to the desk, his large stride covering the distance easily. Jensen found himself pushed down on the edge of the desk. “I know what I said, but it just so happens that I may not be able to wait until we get home.” Reaching down, he grabbed Jensen’s chin, his lips surging forward to crush against the other man’s. Jensen moaned in response, his arms wrapping around Jared’s waist to bring him closer inside the “V” of his legs. 

Jared pulled back, his large hand encasing the side of Jensen’s face, fingertips at his brow line and the heel of his hand on his cheek. “God, Jen. Seeing you with that kid, all loving and carefree, almost as if you were a kid yourself.” He moved in, once again pushing his lips against Jensen’s. “It was so hot. Made it so I just…..” He pressed a quick kiss to the spot where Jensen’s collarbone met his neck. “Couldn’t….. Freaking wait any longer.” 

Jensen felt his head tip back as Jared pressed more kisses along his collarbone, pulling down his t-shirt collar to press more kisses along the bone, smirking as he felt Jensen shiver beneath him. “Fu-….. .Jay. Don’t tease.” He gripped Jared’s chin and pulled it up away from his chest. “Get up here and kiss me.”

Jared chuckled. “You’re kind of bossy, ain’t ya? Especially for someone who is underneath me.” Jensen chuckled and tightened his fingers around the top of Jared’s suit where the cape was attached. Jared suddenly felt his breath leave him momentarily as his back was slammed against the wall beside Jensen’s desk, the shorter man’s fingers grasped loosely around his neck. Jensen looked up at him, his pupils almost blackened by lust. Leaning forward, he kissed the corner of Jared’s mouth before moving around and placing his lips at Jared’s ear. “What was that about being underneath somebody?”

A groan left Jared as he felt the whisper on the side of his cheek. Pushing himself forward, he brushed his lips against Jensen’s, his tongue darting out and licking along the seams of the lips. As Jensen’s lips parted in a moan, Jared’s tongue pushed inside, scraping along Jensen’s teeth before entangling the slick muscles together. As the passion built between them, Jared’s hand slid down the side of Jensen’s body, his hand stopping on the outside of his thigh. Walking his fingers across the denim-covered leg, his hand clutched the rapidly-growing bulge that he found there. Jared quickly flipped his body around, effectively pinning Jensen against the wall. Pulling back, he let out a breath, smirking as Jensen groaned as Jared’s fingers tightened. “Not much for talking now, huh?”

“Jared. Please just fuck me…… Please.”

“Oh, we’re gonna get to that, Sweetheart.” Bringing his right hand up, the fingers grasping at the button to Jensen’ pants. Jared nuzzled into the side of Jensen’s neck as he finally popped the button, the sides of the denim flapping open. “First, though, I may want to play just a little bit.” 

Grabbing the hem of Jensen’s t-shirt, Jared slowly inched it up the shorter man’s chest, stopping when it bunched up underneath Jensen’s neck, his fingers drifted down the man’s chest caressingly. Lowering his head, Jared followed the trail that his fingers had created with his mouth. He stopped once he reached the left nipple, blowing on the small nub softly before taking it into his mouth. As he sucked, his other hand came up to brush over the metal ring that hung out of the right nipple on Jensen’s chest. Giving it a good tug, he smirked as Jensen’s hands flew back, palms slamming against the wall as a deep groan left him. “Mmm….. Oh god, Jay! Please, please baby.”

“What exactly am I supposed to please do?” When the question went unanswered, the lust spreading across Jensen’s face, his mouth open, Jared continued to speak. “I remember the day you got this,” he started, leaning forward to lick around the metal ring. He smirked as he felt Jensen’s hands fly to his head, the fingers gripping tightly into his hair. “Best present I’ve ever gotten. When you took your shirt off that day, God.” Suckling the nipple into his mouth, Jared caught the ring between his teeth, pulling on it one final time before releasing it. Jensen shouting his name out pleasure.

“Now, please, Jay.”

Jared shook his head. “Tsk, Jen. You think my playtime is over already?” Pushing Jensen’s hips back against the wall, Jared slowly lowered himself to his knees, his fingers moving to circle the belt loops on Jensen’s jeans. Tugging down one side at a time, Jared slowly inched Jensen’s jeans down, the bulge clearly visible through the black cotton of his tight boxers. Jared looked up, meeting Jensen’s eyes, his tongue licking along his lips before he dove forward, burying his head in the other man’s crotch. He nuzzled at Jensen, mouthing along the line of the man’s cock, breathing in a scent that was pure Jensen. 

At Jensen’s strangled gasp, Jared slid his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down to join the denim wrapped around his ankles. Taking a moment to look at the purple, stiff erection that sprung up when it was freed, Jared’s hand came up to lightly grip around the base. He slowly moved his fist up the shaft of Jensen’s dick, twisting it slightly when he reached the head. 

“Such a damn tease, Jay. Please!”

Jared pulled back. “What would you like me to do, huh, Babe? Want me to suck you off? Get you so close you come?” He moved his fist up and down the shaft again, pausing at the top to scrape a finger across Jensen’s slit, causing the other man’s hips to buck wildly. “Newsflash, Jen. You ain’t coming til I’m inside you.” Holding Jensen’s cock in one hand, Jared brought his head forward, rubbing the head of it across his lips. Tasting the pre-cum there, he licked his lips before opening them to take Jensen inside of his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the crown of the penis, Jared played a second before taking all of Jensen in his mouth, pressing forward until his nose was tickled by the hair on Jensen’s skin. Wrapping his hands around Jensen’s waist, Jared brought his hips up off of the wall, pulling him into his mouth before pushing back. Jensen quickly got with the motion and began to thrust in and out of Jared’s mouth, small moans leaving his mouth at each deep-throat. Jared hummed around the muscle in his mouth, the added vibrations almost causing Jensen to lose it. Grabbing Jared by the hair, he pulled his head back. “You gotta stop, Jay. I’m gonna… Christ, I’m gonna come if you don’t.”

Jared slowly stood up, kissing his way up Jensen’s chest, their fingers entangled together as Jensen slowly pulled him to his feet. His hands cradling Jensen’s face, Jared moved in, pressing a firm kiss to the man’s lips. Taking him by the hands, Jared pulled Jensen up off of the wall. As they kissed, Jensen felt his body being moved across the space behind his desk before it was pushed up against the floor-to-ceiling window behind his desk. Jared pulled out of the kiss, a smile on his face. Jensen met his gaze with a question in his eyes. “Jay?”

“You know how they say Superman could do it in the air?” Jensen’s body was quickly turned around, his cock pressed against the cold glass. “Well this is gonna be just like that. Only, there’s no risk of me dropping you.” 

Jensen’s eyes widened. “Jared, no. We’re only ten floors up. Someone could see us.” 

Laughing, Jared pressed his chest into Jensen’s back. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Jen? We’re young and in love. Not like we have anything to be ashamed of.” Jared reached into a back pocket of his suit, pulling out the only part of Jensen’s costume that he had been able to sneak into the office with him. “But, if you really want to hide your identity, I suppose you could wear a mask.”

He held out the black fabric in Jensen’s direction, watching as the other man figured out what it was. “Is that the mask off of my-“

“Your Batman costume for tonight, yes. I figured we shouldn’t let a Halloween go to waste without giving you the chance to dress up.” Jared brought the mask up and over Jensen’s head slowly, fitting it to his face before tying the strings behind his head. Through the reflection in the mirror, Jared could easily see Jensen’s eyes, the bright green color accentuated by the black mask. He blew out a breath, feeling more blood rush down to the southern part of his body. “Black and green really are your best colors, Mr. Ackles.” Bringing his fingers to Jensen’s mouth, Jared pressed down on the bottom lip. “Get ‘em wet.”

Jensen’s lips instantly parted, a small groan leaving his mouth as he eagerly sucked on Jared’s fingers, lathering them up with saliva. When they were liberally covered, Jared pulled them out, ghosting them over the lower back of Jensen’s body. His hand moved down to circle and then grip the cheeks of Jensen’s ass. Kneading the cheek, Jared pressed a light kiss to each side of Jensen’s hole. As Jensen moaned beneath him, Jared pulled the cheeks apart, the tip of one finger raking around the rim of his puckered entrance. Jensen tried to push back and impale himself on Jared’s finger, a groan of frustration when Jared grabbed his hip, effectively stopping him. “Don’t want to hurt you, Jen.”

“Damnit, Jay…. I can take it. Please….”

With Jensen’s beg, Jared slowly pushed in another finger, scissoring his lover open. Withdrawing his fingers, Jared shoved them back in, palming himself through his shorts as Jensen whimpered and moved his hips, circling back onto his fingers. After several moments, Jared withdrew his fingers once again, standing up. Jensen groaned at the sudden emptiness, and Jared quickly kissed the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay, baby. I’m gonna fuck you now. Gonna spread you so pretty. Make you beg and come on my dick.” 

Pulling a packet of lube out of his back pocket, Jared pushed his shorts down, freeing his own straining erection. Ripping open the packet with his teeth, he quickly coated his own dick before once again pressing his body up behind Jensen. “Hold on, Jen. I’ve got ya.” Jared slowly pushed the head of his cock into Jensen’s entrance. Jensen’s head fell forward to hit the glass window as he felt Jared push into him, inch by inch. He released a deep breath as he felt Jared bottom out inside him, and he smiled as he felt one of Jared’s hands on his waist, the other reaching around to grab his own hand. Jared stilled, waiting for Jensen to accommodate to the stretch. After a moment, Jensen looked over his shoulder, “It’s okay, Jay. Please. Move.”

With the granted permission, Jared slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Feeling Jensen roll his hips back into him, he pistoned his hips faster, increasing the speed of his thrusts. His fingers tightening, leaving prints on Jensen’s pale skin, Jared pulled Jensen back onto him, his member encased in the warm, tight hole. Jensen arched his back, his free hand coming off of the window and reaching down in front of him. Jared smacked his hand before it could reach its destination. “No, Jen. You’re gonna come. But just on my cock. You don’t need any other help.” 

Jensen let out a cry of frustration. “Jay, I’m so close. Please.”

“Not yet, you aren’t.” Pulling out slowly, Jared stepped back from Jensen, pulling the other man with him by his hand. Backing up, Jared kept moving until the backs of his legs met the seat of Jensen’s office chair. Sitting down, he looked up at Jensen. “Mount up, Cowboy.” 

Jensen looked at Jared, his head cocked to the side, hair sticking up where Jared had ran his fingers through it. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips, his eyes shining behind the black mask, before slowly throwing a leg over Jared’s lap, straddling the skin. Placing a hand around the base of Jared’s cock, Jensen slowly lowered himself down on the erect member, letting out a slow breath, the position causing Jared to reach deeper than before. Jensen yelped as the head of Jared’s dick brushed against his prostrate, causing him to see stars. Placing a hand on each of Jared’s arms, Jensen used him as leverage to push himself up before sliding back down. At Jared’s groan, Jensen began to increase the speed, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the quiet office. 

“God, Jared. I’m gonna come. Please, baby.” Jensen panted as he felt his balls began to draw up and tighten, pausing mid-stride on top of Jared’s lap.

Jared reached up, both his hands cradling Jensen’s face, pulling him down into a kiss. “So beautiful like this. Wanna feel you, Jen.” Jared’s hips snapped up in a forceful push. “Come.”

Jensen shouted into the kiss, his release hitting him strong as it shot out and covered both his and Jared’s stomachs. Riding his way through his climax, another shiver claimed his body as he felt Jared stiffen before he felt the warm feeling shooting inside of him. Breathing in deeply, Jensen fell forward, landing hard on Jared’s chest. He yawned as he felt Jared’s arms come up around him, holding him close. Jared slowly untied the Batman mask, carefully removing it from Jensen’s head. Tucking his face into Jared’s neck, Jensen kissed the skin there before looking up. “You have ruined my chair.”

Jared looked at Jensen before turning away. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“I will never be able to sit in this chair again without getting a boner.” 

Jared laughed. “Superman just wanted to make work more interesting for you, honey. You should probably thank him.” 

Jensen kissed up Jared’s neck, landing the last one on his chin. “And how should I thank Superman?”

Jared pretended to think. “Candy is good. Something that I can put in my mouth, lick off, and enjoy.”

“There sounds like there’s a lot of subtext in there, Jay.”

“Well you can’t spell subtext without S- E- X.”

Jensen huffed, wincing as he slowly pulled himself off of Jared’s lap. “All you think about is sex. You’re a monster.”

Jared pinched his bare ass. “I think about sex. And how much I love you.”

s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;s62;

The truck idled at the red light as the boys made their way through town, anxious to get back to their home. Jensen laughed to himself, one hand on the steering wheel, the other gripped tightly in Jared’s grasp. “I can’t believe you took a taxi dressed as Superman.”

“Hey! The driver gave me free candy! It was totally worth it in the end. And don’t tell me you didn’t find it a little awesome that I showed up, at your office, in full costume.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how you managed to fit a bottle of lube and my Batman mask into that suit of yours. Where the hell are the pockets?”

Jared pulled back, looking offended. “Jensen! You never ask a superhero their secrets. Geez. Didn’t your mother teach you anything?”

The boys remained quiet for the rest of the way home. Making their way up the front steps of their house, Jared stopped. “Do you think Alec will be okay?”

Jensen stopped, his hand on the door knob. “I think he will, Jay. He was a pretty great kid.” Pushing the key into the lock, he turned, his eyes searching out Jared’s. “What did you tell him before he left?”

Pausing, Jared scratched his chin, a look of confusion in his eyes. “Oh! I told him you were the real Batman. That Mr. Jensen was just your disguise.” Seeing the look in Jensen’s eyes, Jared shrugged. “What? It wasn’t a big deal. I could just see how he looked at you, and then there was his backpack. And you’re a Batman freak anyways.” He was cut off as his mouth was quickly covered by Jensen’s. 

“Thank you, Jay.”

Jared pulled back, licking his lips. “Mmmm… For what?”

“Everything. Loving me, being a wonderful person, our home, our lives. Take your pick.” 

Jared grabbed Jensen, pushing the door open with his free hand. “I love you, Jen. And I should be the one thanking you.” 

Jared took care of watering and feeding the animals while Jensen locked the house up. When they met at the bottom of the stairs, Jared was holding a white box with an orange and black ribbon around it. Jensen raised his eyebrows. “What is that?” 

“The cupcakes I made for the party.” 

Jensen sighed. “Yes, Jared. I see that. What I meant to say is what are you doing with them?”

Shuffling his feet, Jared looked up, a slight red tint to his cheeks. “It’s only fair Jen.”

“What’s only fair?”

“You ruined my Halloween costume to the point where I’ll have to get it dry cleaned now. I think it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Jensen shivered. “Oh really?” 

Jared nodded. “Yep. So what do you say I give you ten minutes to put that little Batman costume on and turn on your Batman voice before you and I have an impromptu meeting of the Justice League?”

Jensen laughed, already starting up the stairs. “I would say, you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

As Jared started up the steps after his lover, Jensen turned. “And, Superman? Don’t forget the cupcakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews and kudos are like pie!


End file.
